Benjamín Flores
|nacimiento = 27 de mayo de 1986 |nacionalidad = mexicano |pais = Cuernavaca, México |facebook = azfarel |estado = Activo }} VVA-Fatih.png|Fatih, el protagonista, en Volver a amar. Cuestiondehonorxazteca13_13.png|Ender en Honor y respeto. Orphan_Flowers_Atakan.png|Mert Atasoy en Huérfanas. 35 Cai Lala - Bao Bei'er - Lost in Hong Kong.png| Cai Lala - Bao Bei'er - en Perdido en Hong Kong. Todd Kriezleman (Oliver Cooper) - El boom de Silicon Valley.png|Todd Kriezleman en El Boom de Silicon Valley. Benjamín Flores es un actor de doblaje, traductor y adaptador mexicano. Filmografía Telenovelas y series turcas * La familia de mi esposo - Fatih Saraçlı (Ahmet Kayakesen) * Volver a amar - Fatih Şekercizade (Buğra Gülsoy) * Rosa negra - Voces adicionales * Honor y respeto - Ender (Baki Çiftçi) * Por mi hijo - Gürkan (Volkan Bora Dilek), voces adicionales, Hakan, Tanner * Amar es primavera - Mahmut, Ilyaz, Tankut, voces adicionales y ambientes * Me robó mi vida - Necati, Vural, Volkan, voces adicionales y ambientes * Tormenta de pasiones - Turan, Mesut, Vuli y voces ambientales * Elif - Mert, Arif, Behcet, voces adicionales, Mahir * Perdóname - Behlul y ambientes * Kızım Nerede? - Voces Varias, Fethi * Hayat Şarkısı - Voces adicionales * Dulce venganza - voces adicionales * Amor eterno - Hakan, voces adicionales * Yeter - Cenk Baris (piloto) * Bandidos - Tarik (piloto) * You're Mine - Arkadas, Fazil * Huérfanas - Ambientes, voces adicionales, Mert * La sombra del pasado - Voces Adicionales * Gonul - Hilmi Yavuzcan (Cahit Gök) * Entre dos amores - Sinasi (Yunus Emre Yıldırımer) * Hasta la muerte - Daghan Soysur (Engin Akyürek) * Amar una vez más - Şirzat Sarıkaya (Evren Erler) * Maral - Hakan (Murat Aygen) * Alas rotas - Suat (Yusuf Baymaz) * Mujer - Voces adicionales, Emre * Elif - Tolga (Mehmet Arda Çınar) * No. 309 - Erol Sarıhan Cihan Ercan * Flores de cristal - Mert Atasoy (Kaan Kasapoğlu) * Ask Laftan Anlamaz - Doruk Sarsılmaz (Oğuzhan Karbi) * Nuestra historia - Cemil Engin (Mehmetcan Mincinozlu) * Çukur - Dokan, Elvis (Saygın Soysal), Ersoy * İçerde - Musa (Barış Kıralioğlu) * Eternamente - Ömer (Eser Ali Yıldırım) * Bana Sevmeyi Anlat - Hakverdi Aydın (Bahadır Vatanoğlu) * Stiletto Vendetta - Taylan (Ferit Aktuğ) * Guerra de rosas - Voces varias * Masum - Tarık Bayrakçı (Okan Yalabık) * Dulce venganza — Voces adicionales * El engaño — Alan Olguín (Engin Altan Düzyatan) * Habitación 309 — Erol Sarıhan (Cihan Ercan) * Cennet: Todo vuelve — Voces adicionales * Bir Zamanlar Çukurova - Veli (Mustafa Açılan) Películas * Vencedor (2019) - Entrenador Myers (Ben Davis) * Most Likely to Murder (2018) - Billy Green (Adam Pally) * Salt and Fire (2016) - Dr. Fabio Cavani (Gael García Bernal) * Sleeper (2018) - Arthur Stern (Joe Cobden) * Dios no está muerto 3: Una luz en la oscuridad (2018) - Mateo (Shwayze) * La maldición de las hormigas gigantes (2017) - Craig Guarisco (Andrew Horton) * El Galope salvaje (2017) - Debrickshaw (Tom Williamson) * Florence Foster Jenkins: La mejor y peor de todas (2016) - Earl Wilson (Christian McKay) * José y María (2016) - Aaron (Josh Bainbridge) * No me avergüenzo (2016) - Nathan Ballard (Ben Davies) * Cold War II (2016) - Matthew Mak (Alex Tsui) * Siempre estarás conmigo (2016) - Gran John (Syd Brisbane) * El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Josh (Shawn Mathieson) (redoblaje de 2015) * SPL 2: Tiempo de consecuencias - Señor Hung (Jin Zhang) (2015) * Extraction (2015) - Agente Purvis (Christopher Bowen) * Mi gran amigo Santa Claus: Un ser muy especial /(2014) - Trailero (Mathieu Lourdel) * Blue like jazz - Kent, voces adicionales * Hacivat Karagöz - Voces adicionales y ambientes * The admiral - Bae Sol, Toru, voces adicionales * Assassination - Voces adicionales y ambientes * El milagro de Cokeville - David Young (Nathan Stevens) * Santuaire- Voces adicionales y ambientes * El corredor - Corredor / Reportero / Voces adicionales y ambientes * 12 desafíos 3: Cacería mortal - Voces adicionales * American Beach House - Andy Westcoast * El ruido y la furia - Quentin Compson (Jacob Loeb) * Typhoon - Voces adicionales y ambientes * La enviada del mal - Rick * Perdido en Hong Kong - Cai Lala (Bao Bei'er) * Tomb of the first emperor- Dr Sun * Mustang: Belleza salvaje - Ginecólogo (Tuncer Kumcular) / Locutor de partidos de futbol / Voces adicionales y ambientes * El Huésped - Craig * A Royal Night Out - Voces adicionales y ambientes * Almost Married- Kenny * Soltera a los 30 - Luke (Timothy Ryan Cole) * ¿Dónde está el dinero? - Del Goodlow (King Bach) * Sangre de mi sangre - Jonah (Diego Luna) * Aplicación diabólica - Sr. Difilipo (Aaron Hendry) * Most likely to murder- Billy (Adam Pally) * El bueno, el malo y el raro - Yoon Tae-Goo (Kang Ho-Song) * Saw VI - Josh * Get The Girl * Normal Life- Chris (Luke Perry) * Megalodon (Syfy)- Captain Streeper * Love On Safari- Tom Anderson (Jon Cor) * No me avergüenzo- Nathan Ballard * The Atoning- Ray * The Last Sharknado- Gil, Voces Varias. * Anguish- Padre Meyers, Insertos. * Brush With Love - Max Hughes * Love, Romance and Chocolates - Luke Simon * Dwelling- Devin * Britney runs a marathon * Rainy in New York * El diablo vive aquí- El Barón de la miel. * Borg VS Mackenroe. * El bueno, el malo y el raro - Yoon Tae-goo / El Raro (Song Kang Ho) (2008) Películas animadas * Ovejas y lobos - Hobber * Kikoriki: El equipo invencible - Bob, voces varias. * Kikoriki: La leyenda del dragón de oro - Shaman * Kikoriki: Deja Vu - Agente 6330 * Akira - Policía en el interrogatorio (versión de Sato Company, 2019) Documentales * El Boom de Silicon Valley - Todd Kriezleman (Oliver Cooper) * Hollywood and wines - Voces adicionales * Emergency - Voces adicionales * Welcome to liberty - Tendance, voces adicionales * When Sharks Attack - Walter, Operador * Facing Suge - Tupac * Luxury life - Julien McDonald * Southern Justice - Cody * No Man Left Behind - Voces adicionales * Facing Saddam - Voces adicionales * Treasures - Voces adicionales * Safari Brothers - Grant Reed * The royal family - Magnus * Tastes - Tarik (piloto) * Facing Schwartzennegger - Ric * WW2 Hell Under Water- ottoker schner * Documental espacio natgeo - Voces adicionales * Mars - Voces adicionales * Diana: En primera persona - Voces adicionales * Murcielagos Carnivoro Gigantes- Narrador * Décadas Remix- Bill Clinton, Voces varias, Meigs * Plastic Tide- * The Most Expensivest- Series de TV * The Young Pope - Pío XIII / Lenny Belardo (Jude Law) * Outcast - Oficial Bill Turttle (Adam Vernier) * Gangland - Johnny H, extras, ambientes * Las crónicas de Frankenstein - Sir William Chester (Samuel West) * Proyecto Manhattan - El gran secreto - Hawkes (Howard Ferguson Jr.), voces adicionales * Dead beat - Amazing Jeff, voces adicionales y ambientes * Officially amazing - Traductor, extras, mrcherry, hacker * Feed the beast - Voces adicionales * The Crown ** Selwyn Lloyd (Richard Elfyn) ** Peter Cook (Patrick Warner) ** Barón Nahum (Julius D'Silva) ** Príncipe Ernesto von Hannover (Daniel Betts) ** Controlador de S.I.S. (John Sackville) ** Humphrey (Miles Jupp) (eps. 15) ** Voces adicionales y ambientes * UnREAL - Voces adicionales y ambientes * The Royals- Aston * Harlots - Juez Josiah Hunt (Sebastian Armesto), Isaac Pincher (Alfie Allen) * Nación Z - Rey Zugalo (Temporada 4), Voces Varias, Ghost King (Temporada 5) * Río Héroes- Rogerinho (Duda Nagle) * Velvet - Jonás Infantes (Adaptación) * Valley of the Boom- Todd Krizelman (dramatización) (Oliver Cooper) * Catching Milat * Genius: Einstein - Michel Bessó, * Genius: Picasso- Voces Varias * Llamado del Corazón- Wyatt (temporada 4) Telenovelas Portuguesas * Lazos de sangre - Miguel, ambientes * La Reina de las Flores - Adrego, Sandro Telenovelas chilenas * Verdades ocultas - Franco Soto (Ricardo Vergara) * La Chúcara - Tomás Espina (Nicolás Saavedra), voces adicionales * Perdona nuestros pecados - Voces adicionales * Amanda - Voces adicionales Series Animadas * The New Adventures of Zorro - Voces adicionales y ambientes * Spike Team - Coach Cochrane * Ranger Rob - Woolly Willigo Dramas coreanos * La voz de tu amor - Fiscal (ep. 1) / Voces adicionales * Descendientes del Sol - Voces adicionales (piloto) * Apuesta final - Principe Yeoning (eo Jin Goo) * God´s Gift: 14 Days- Ki Dong Chan (Seung Woo-Cho) * Juhan Shuttai! - Narita * No te puedo mentir - Voces adicionales * Emperors Cook- voces varias. * Sleeper´s Hit- Narita * Downtown Rocket Series Hindúes * Amma - Ramesh (piloto) * Johda - Zaheer, Bahgwant, Voces Adicionales, Ambientes Traducción * Kikoriki: El equipo invencible * Plastic Whale * Dirty Bussiness * Our Story (capitulos varios) * Bottom Feeder. * Perdona Nuestros Pecados (Adaptación) * Habitación 309. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores